Love Triangle
by Chobits3
Summary: Alison and Paige are two women who have the same idea to make Emily fall in love with either, and Emily is completely confused about her feelings...
1. Invitation

**Hi, this is a non-profit story, Is a story about a love triangle between Paige-Emily-Alison**

 **P.S. _A.D does not exist in this story a_** ** _nd Alison is not pregnant_**

* * *

It was an autumn evening in Rosewood town, a brunette was thinking about things in life, she did not know to think with respect to those feelings that were just blooming again towards Paige, she believed that those feelings no longer existed ... but the Supervisor Of Sports kept insisting on a date and to make matters worse I did not know if I was still in love with Alison, due to the constant jealousy of the blonde towards Paige.

All day long, she was locked in her room, thinking and thinking of who was the owner of her heart. And without realizing the night came ... and the brunette did not stop thinking about Alison and Paige, each of them were completely different, Paige is very prone to jealousy and a little territorial, protective, loyal and deep down a very person Alison is very different, she used to be proud and jealous, always putting a wall to her feelings ... but the brunette knew that the blonde had changed in all those years and was not that girl of fourteen, now Is a woman and that pride that characterized her was declining but still held a barrier in her feelings and that is what frustrated Emily, her thoughts were interrupted by a slight noise coming from her cell phone that was on the table nearby Of his bed, I take the cell phone to see who it was ...

\- "A message from Paige" - thought the brunette, in turn felt small things in her stomach, but could not read the message because another message had arrived but this time was her best friend.

\- Ali? The brunette let out a slight sigh - well, that's what they both want, she wondered herself, first reading Paige's message:

'' Hello Emily, I wondered if tomorrow after supervising the swimming practice you would like to go out with me to the movies or have a coffee ''

At the end of reading the message could not help feeling a slight blush at the request of the sports supervisor, the brunette did not answer, because she still lacked a message to read ...

'' Hey, Em ... Are you free tomorrow after school? It's just that I wanted to know if we're going for a coffee or going for a walk. "

At the end of reading the second message her level of blush increased, apparently the brunette was in a somewhat complicated situation, because she did not know what decision to take, accept Paige's invitation or accept Alison's invitation, she knew beforehand that if Rejected the invitation of the blonde, she was going to get angry.

"And if I invite you both?" - She thought to herself the brunette - No! Able and angry ... what should I do? - shouted the brunette because of the frustration of not knowing what to do.

They spent ten minutes and the brunette did not know what to do, apparently that situation bothered her and too much because both girls are her friends, but something was strange in her, felt little things in her stomach to know that they had taken the trouble to invite her to Leave, then chose to send the same message to the two women, which said ... that he would see them in the Brew leaving the school.

The next morning both the blonde and Paige were really happy because the brunette had accepted her invitation, but what she did not imagine was that they would not be alone with the brunette

The day passed slowly for the teacher as for the supervisor, but quickly for the coach, the brunette was totally nervous about the appointment she would have at the same time with the two women.

The classes finished and the brunette left the school as fast as possible to go to the Brew before the girls realized what the brunette had planned, once in the local she went to a table in the background where one of The maids had brought the menu.

\- "I hope everything goes well, and that the girls are not going to get angry" - thought with some concern the brunette

Meanwhile at the entrance of the premises two girls had run into each other ...

"Alison?" - asked the supervisor who was completely surprised to see the blonde right there

"Paige, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked

"I came to see someone," said the other girl calmly, "and you?"

"I could see someone," said the blonde, taking Paige by surprise at such an answer.

When entering both girls took different paths but with the same fate, Emily. The brunette who looked at the wall had not noticed that there were two girls heading towards her until her thoughts were interrupted by certain people ...

Emily !? - said both girls who looked at each other and then turned to see the brunette, who was really surprised ... had never thought that both girls would go to see her


	2. Amusement Park

**Well, I leave the next chapter,**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Amusement Park**

"Girls! - said the brunette completely surprised to see the two women in front of her

-Hello Emily! - answered both girls with the face of a few friends

\- I do not want to sound rude but, you can explain what is happening Em - said something annoying the blonde, looking at the other woman who is standing next to her

"Yes, Emily, what happened because you called me?" - asked the supervisor with an annoying tone

\- Yesterday afternoon you two sent me a message almost at the same time, asking me to go out with you alone - when I said this the colors rose to the brunette - and I thought it was a good idea to leave the three, and that is why I gathered

Both the blonde and the other woman looked at each other, were not in full agreement with the idea that had the brunette ... because each had different plans to spend the rest of the afternoon with Emily, but with the same goal, to be able to fall in love.

\- Are they annoying ?! - asked the brunette in dismay, the other two girls seeing the sudden reaction of the brunette had to lie and tell him that the idea was fantastic

\- Of course not! - Paige shouted grabbing Emily's hand, feeling the contact of Paige's warm hand could not help blushing ... the blonde to see the reaction of her friend did not want to stay behind, so I take the other hand of the brunette without saying something Word because his eyes said more than a thousand words.

-Ali - whispered the brunette, and there were two girls trying to conquer the brunette's heart

\- Well it's time to have a good afternoon! - mentioned with a euphoria the brunette who did not let go of the hands of her friends

* * *

The three women left the Brew in the direction of an amusement park that had settled in the city where they lived, and as expected to the different attractions that the brunette could think of, the blonde was a little scary. One of those attractions was the roller coaster, fortunately three people could be in the same place.

The brunette was in the middle of both girls to avoid causing any problem, the blonde who was completely attached to the brunette's arm with great terror ... the other brunette only watched carefully that Emily was blushing from the contact she had with the blonde, So gently approached Emily, the game started at the beginning it was all slow but when arriving at the hill the game accelerated and the other passengers shouted of the emotion like the brunette, the game did not delay much, when lowering of the game the Blonde was completely in shock, on the other hand Paige brought a smile because she also grabbed the arm of the brunette.

"You'd better give her a tranquilizer," Paige said with a smile as she watched the blonde.

I think you're right ... Come on Ali - said the brunette who pulled the blonde

The three women walked to some seats to be able to seat the blonde who was still in shock, both Paige and Emily, went to look for the tranquilizer to the blonde

"You know Paige, I thought you and Alison would be mad at me for inviting them both at the same time," said the brunette with a half smile who had her gaze lost in the sky

"Do not get me wrong, Emily, but if I bother a little to see Alison in the same place as I am," replied the other brunette.

-Seriously?! I promise to invite them separately, I bet Alison also annoyed my absurd idea - answered the brunette between small laughs

When she gave the tranquillizer the blonde, she fell into a deep sleep, both girls left the park to go to their respective houses, Emily was carrying the blonde carrying on her back, as she was completely asleep, while the other brunette offered in Take the things of the blonde, after walking for a while Paige gave Emily the things of Alison since she went home ...

The brunette, seeing that her ex girlfriend went home, decided to continue walking slowly to the house of her best friend, was submerged in his thoughts.

-Em - a faint whisper from the person carrying the sack of his thoughts

Ali, are you better? - the brunette asked with some concern

-Where we go

"Let's go to your house, I'll stay with you, I can not leave you alone in your house," said the brunette comically, but fell silent realizing that the blonde fell asleep again

When the brunette arrived at the blonde's house, she opened it with the key she had for an emergency case, and inside the house went up the stairs to the blonde's room and gently dropped it gently on the bed.

-You are prettier and tender than before Ali - a soft smile was drawn on the face of the brunette to see the blonde sleep so quietly and without thinking twice decided to lie next to the blonde and pass his right arm around the waist Of the blonde and pulling her towards her to curl up more and stay in a deep sleep


	3. Near Or Far

**Hello, here I leave the next chapter ...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: N** **ear Or Far**

The next morning the first to wake up was the blonde who was leaning on the chest of the brunette, the blonde simply blushed and without waking the brunette decided to go down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for two, took what was going to Needed to cook and went back up to her room to wake the brunette and when she saw that her friend was still asleep.

"Emily," said the blonde as she moved the brunette to wake her up. "Em, it's time to get up or we'll be late for work," the blonde repeated again.

\- Ali? - asked the brunette sleepy, but woke up suddenly realizing the proximity of their faces giving a small jump

"Until you wake up," laughed the blonde, "hurry up or we'll be late

\- Have you bathed !? - asked the brunette with a slight blush on her face

"No, but I was about to, but first I came to wake you up," the blonde replied with a slight smile.

"Do you still have clothes of mine here?" The brunette asked

"Of course I'll leave it up in my bed after I finish bathing," replied the blonde.

"While I go down to make breakfast," said the brunette with a nervous smile.

The blond without more inconveniences went to bathe, meanwhile the brunette was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for both, at the end went to the room, to see if the blonde had already finished bathing, but when she opened the door she took A certain surprise

-Ali, breakfast is- but the brunette could not finish the sentence to realize that the blonde was wrapped in the towel in the room, both women looked at each other and they were completely in shock until the brunette reacted "I, I'm sorry, I let you change - said the brunette completely nervous, turning to leave but the voice of her friend stopped her

-Emily, wait - the blonde did not know what she did only managed to say the name of the brunette - because you go, you've seen me like that, what's the difference this time?

The blonde's voice sounded nervous as the brunette did not look away from her friend's body, neither of them knew the other's nervousness.

"Breakfast's getting cold, hurry Ali - that's all the brunette managed to say.

"Will you tell me what's wrong with you?" Asked the blonde again.

-Is nothing

And without saying anything else, the brunette decided to go to shower to be able to lower the heat that ran all over her body. The blonde got ready in a short time, down to the dining room and realized that the brunette had everything ready, while in the room the brunette finished fixing and once ready, quickly down the stairs to the dining room and eat Their breakfast I had prepared for both.

At the end of the meal they gathered everything in complete silence, neither of them said anything, they went to their school to work.

\- Do you want me to drive? - asked the brunette without looking at her friend

-Of course

Both girls got into the car of the blonde and went to school during the journey the brunette was thinking about what happened that morning, she knew that her friend was right about one thing, she had already seen the blonde in a towel when they were more Young but now things were completely different, they were no longer girls, now they are adults.

Meanwhile, the blonde was looking at her friend who was driving and even if she did not admit it, she would have liked Emily to have confessed to him and tell her back that she loved her too, but that did not happen.

When they got to school they said goodbye and the brunette headed for her office.

 _How'd you get to be so close... When you're so far away -_ Thought the blonde as she walked into her classroom completely sad


	4. An Unexpected Date?

**Hi, guys, how are you? I hope that well, I regret the delay but here I bring the new chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** **An Unexpected Date?**

The classes passed slowly, the blonde during class hours was completely distracted, she kept thinking about her friend, and without having to do anything, she went to the teachers' room to prepare a coffee for the stress she had. She was surprised to see her best friend talking to Paige.

Both girls were watched from the door of the living room, the blonde watched with jealousy the scene that witnessed its beautiful blue eyes. Jealousy emerged in her as if she were in her teens, walked in and went to prepare her coffee without turning to see her friend, meanwhile Emily had not noticed the presence of Alison, therefore continued to talk with Paige.

-What are you saying, let's have a drink after school? Asked Paige

-I do not know, I was planning to go out with the girls

"Come on Em, you promised to go out with me."

-Yes I know, but I think you can not today Paige

Paige, seeing that her ex-girlfriend did not want to go out with her that day, decided to stop insisting and then leave the room. On the other hand the brunette ran her right hand through her hair with some frustration, deep down she would have loved to date Paige ... but she had to settle certain matters with Alison.

"So what are the plans today," said the blonde as she sat across from Emily, causing the other girl a fright.

"You heard the conversation," said the brunette.

\- Only the last

-I was thinking about going out with the others and having an afternoon of girls, but Hanna can not because she will go out with Caleb and Aria will be busy helping Spencer with some things

"Then there's only you and me," said the blonde.

"That's right," the brunette replied as she began to blush.

-I'm waiting for you at my house Em, at 7:00 in the afternoon.

And without allowing the brunette to respond, the blonde walked away and went to her classroom ... on the other hand, the brunette had been baffled by the proposal of her best friend.

The hours passed quickly for the blonde but for the brunette was so slow ... when she finished swimming she went to her house to take a bath and thus change her clothes coach for something even more comfortable.

The blonde the first thing she did when she got home was to take a shower, then prepare the evening before Emily arrived, wanted to take advantage of the situation and deep down she knew that was very selfish on her part but on the other hand wanted to be With the brunette at her side beyond that simple best friends.

The blonde had already prepared the dinner that consisted of Italian food, as an entree had prepared Accordion Of Eggplants With Mozzarella And Tomato, for the strong saucer prepared Lasagna and dessert Cuore de Chocolate, the drink consisted of an exquisite wine "Allegrini Amarone "Of Della Valpolicella Classico, the blonde was completely happy, everything was perfect, but the sound of a car parked outside her house had taken her out of her reverie, so she decided to wait for her friend in front of the entrance door.

When the brunette arrived at the house of the blonde decided to enter with the key that had spare, entering the house took a surprise to see Alison waiting for dressed in elegant in a Black dress, the brunette had lost in the beauty of Her friend in that black dress that highlighted her breasts by the neckline while her hair naturally falls on his shoulder.

"I thought we'd just watch a movie," the brunette finally said as she emerged from her trance.

"Yes, but I wanted to surprise you with a dinner

\- Yes you did but you would have said that it would be something elegant

\- Because what you say?

-I'm not dressed for the occasion unlike you

-That does not matter Em

There was a small silence between the two, until the brunette with a smile on her face walked towards the blonde to stand in front of ellam causing the other girl to blush for the closeness

"You're very beautiful, Ali," the brunette finally said as she grabbed the blonde's hand to walk into the dining room but the blonde stood still "it's now or never" thought the blonde

\- Em, I wanna tell you something?


	5. Confession and girls night

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 Confession and girls night**

\- What's up Ali? The blonde was staring at her best friend, she had armed himself with courage a moment ago to confess but now that courage disappeared

"I want to say that I'm so sorry - the brunette was shocked by such a confession, because she hoped the blonde said she loved her

\- Why?

I'm sorry for all those times that you were away from me, but now I will not do it anymore.

"What do you mean, Ali?"

I like you Emily, I always knew but was afraid to tell, so I behaved well with you when we were teenagers, but now I am different and if not later still and let me want to be with - finally said the blonde

The brunette was still stunned by what she had heard, there was her best friend in front of her telling her that he liked, now knew why his behavior so strange, but there was still a slight problem, did not know what to answer before such a confession.

Part of her wanted to shout that she was attracted to her, but her other part was afraid to confess her feelings...

-Ali ... I like you, I never stopped loving you - finally said the brunette coming out of her little trance while watching the reaction of her friend

\- So do you want to be my girlfriend? That question made the brunette shudder,

Of course, Ali, "replied the brunette, and the blonde unthinkingly threw herself at his girlfriend, putting her arms around the brunette's neck to give him a nice, soft kiss on the lips.

\- Well, it would be better to go eat - said the blonde without letting go of the brunette

Both girls were eating, there was a silence and only spoke with their eyes, after eating, picked up the dirty dishes and then washed them, after leaving clean everything went to the blonde's room to see a movie

"Hey Ali, when are we going to tell the girls about us?" The brunette asked

"I do not know, it's very sudden," replied the blonde staring at the window.

"Yeah, but it's kind of unfair not to tell them, they're our friends," the brunette complained, looking at her girlfriend.

The blonde for a moment looked at his girlfriend and thought for a minute while for Emily that minute became eternal...

"You're right, wait so long to be by your side,

The brunette simply smiled at the response of his girlfriend and simply just kissed her with a lot of passion, the brunette moved closer to the blonde to be able to caress every inch of that beautiful skin while both the blonde had wanted to be like this with Emily for a long time And now he was completely at the mercy of his girlfriend, but the brunette had to stop because he was very rushed to be able to jump to the next level.

 ** _A week later at Spencer's Barn_**

Wow, this is girls' night! - Hanna said eagerly as she bothered Spencer

This time if you looked Spencer - Aria replied

Emily was sitting next to Alison...

-Girls - Alison said trying to get the attention of her friends who were playing shots with a tequila

What's happening Ali? - asked Aria who was about to drink the last shot

-Something happened to you - this time it was Spencer who spoke

-Something like that - I answer the blonde - what I want to say is that I have to give you a piece of news

The girls watched as her friend started to blush, the blonde was too nervous at the looks of her friends, telling all of them that now was dating Emily was something difficult to express because she was always reserved when feelings I was trying

-What Ali wants to say - this time it was Emily who spoke taking the eyes of all her friends - is that she and I are dating - finally said the brunette with a smile on her face

The three girls were surprised at the news that had just revealed, but Aria quickly ran to Alison to be able to hug her

"Congratulations, girls," Spencer said with a smile.

-It was time Ali - this time it was Hanna who spoke

\- Since when are they dating? - it was Aria's turn to ask

"About a week or so ago," Alison said.

\- It was time Em - said Hanna with a smile - so many years and finally you are with the girl of your dreams

The brunette blushed at Hanna's comment, while the other girls just started laughing and went on with their girls night.


	6. Restlessness

**Hi, sorry for not updating before but I had a lot of things to do, luckily there is the sixth chapter I hope you like it**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 R** **estlessness**

It had been a month since Alison and Emily had officialized their relationship with their friends, and as they were expected to come together to work, the teachers suspected that both women had a relationship but they were not important, but there was someone who was sure of their suspicions and that was Paige McCullers who during that month was avoiding the brunette for obvious reasons, only when Paige supervised the training of the brunette is when he took the opportunity to talk at ease.

"Congratulations girls, go shower," said the brunette while pointing something in her notebook

"You did a good job," said the other brunette.

-Thanks Paige

Paige looked like Emily at her notes, while the girls headed toward the showers ...

-Emily

-Tell me

-I want to tell you something important, since we started working

\- and what is? - the brunette asked without looking at her ex girlfriend

\- Maybe it's too late to tell you this.

The brunette looked away from her notebook, because she suspected what Paige was trying to tell her

-you try to tell me Paige

-I love you Emily, I love you more than you can imagine

The brunette had been speechless to the confession of her ex girlfriend ... on the other hand Paige looked at his ex girlfriend and without a second thought kiss the woman in front of her and at the end of the kiss decided to leave that place without looking to his ex girlfriend.

On the other hand the brunette was in complete shock, now understood why Paige behaved in a strange way, but there was a question that still did not have an answer and perhaps never get that answer, now the brunette was in a complete debate in her mind especially when Alison learns that Paige had kissed her.

It had been a week since Paige and the brunette was nervous every time she met her ex-girlfriend in the classroom, meanwhile the blonde noticed that his girlfriend was completely strange, did not know why he acted like this.

Unfortunately she had grown a long distance between Emily and Paige, the brunette suffered from constant dreams or nightmares, Alison had noticed that Emily and Paige did not talk and believed that Emily avoided her ex-girlfriend for work, but the real reason was that Paige I had kissed Emily ...

* * *

Alone under a beautiful and lush tree was a brunette in her thoughts, looked up to the sky to find an answer to those stormy dreams, Dreams where Paige was the protagonist, the brunette knew beforehand that if Alison found out that Paige had kissed would arm a third world war because Alison and Paige hated each other, closed his eyes for a subtle moment to find a way to tell his girlfriend that Paige had kissed her.

In the distance you could see a woman looking at the tree, but the tree was not the object of those eyes, it was the girl lying on the trunk of the tree ...

If only I had told you that I liked you - the brunette gave a slight sigh, looked at that woman for the last time and went home.

It was midday and the brunette had been delayed for ten minutes, she had been left to go to her girlfriend's house for lunch ... so she got up from there and went to Alison's house; I sent a message to the blonde saying that she had been delayed and that she would arrive in 20 minutes.

The brunette came to the blonde's house, rang the doorbell waiting for her girlfriend to open the door.

"I thought you would not," said the blonde with a smile as she opened the door.

Sorry love, I was late

"Do not apologize, you're here is the important thing," said the blonde.

When the brunette entered the house she went to the table to sit down to eat, both women were completely silent while they ate until the blonde decided to speak

"What about Emily?" - asked the blonde with some anguish

-I have nothing, I'm fine Ali, because the question - replied the brunette with a completely forced smile

-Because you've been very strange for a week - mentioned the blonde looking at his girlfriend - also you are not the only one, Paige also acts strange for a week

The brunette froze completely, the blonde had noticed that Paige also acted weird at work.

"They're hallucinations of yours, Alison."

"Tell me, did something happen between you?" - the question of the blonde, had fallen as a bucket of cold water to the brunette ...

When the brunette was going to answer her girlfriend's question, it was heard that the blonde's phone rang

\- "saved by the bell" - the brunette thought to herself

The blonde went to answer the call, while the brunette sat thinking about what happened recently, she knew she had to clarify things with Paige and at the same time tell Alison about that kiss, but her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of his girlfriend.

"Honey, we have to go back to school."

\- something happened?

"It's Principal Hackett, he wants us to go back to school for a meeting he's going to make

-and precisely today that we had the afternoon free

The blonde saw as her eyebrows frowned her girlfriend and simply walked over to kiss her

\- Em, it's time to go.

-it's okay

Both women were in the car of the blonde but the brunette was the one who drove, the blonde was taken from the hand of his girlfriend while they talked about things from school.

"I thought we'd never get here," said the brunette.

\- there was some traffic, but the important thing is that we are already in the teachers' room - said the blonde to his girlfriend

The blonde was making coffee while the brunette was looking for a place to sit, but her gaze was lost when the ex-girlfriend was sitting at the back of the room, who also stared at her, but the brunette quickly had to look away because Alison was also present in the room. After the meeting the blonde had told her girlfriend that she was going to go to Spencer's house to try something important.

"Then I'll see you at Spencer's or yours."

I'll see you at my house in an hour

-ok, I'll see you later then - said the brunette finally while giving a kiss on the cheek to the blonde

The blonde left the room, the brunette stayed in the living room since Paige was also there.

Paige, can I talk to you? - Asked the brunette, the other woman at the voice of her ex-girlfriend stiffened, luckily the blonde had retired from the room.

-yeah

* * *

 **I think it's the longest chapter I've written**


	7. Feelings To The Surface

**I regret the delay, and maybe it is the shortest chapter but I have not had time to write :( but in the next chapter I will compensate**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 F** **eelings to the surface**

Paige did not know what the brunette wanted, both women were heading to Paige's house ...

\- we arrived, so go ahead - said politely Paige opening the door for her ex-girlfriend to spend

"Thank you," the brunette replied sweetly as she sat opposite Paige.

"And what do you want to talk about?"

"I'll go straight to the point, Paige, do you still have feelings for me?" - seriously asked the brunette who did not take her eyes off the other woman expecting a reaction from her.

\- I, well - Paige was in complete shock by the question of his ex-girlfriend, deep down he knew perfectly well that he was still in love with Emily, just imagining that his ex girlfriend already had mistress caused him a chest pain

"Well, Paige, do you feel something for me or not?" Said the brunette, who did not take her eyes off the woman.

"To hide what is true," was Paige's response, and now she was the one who was serious and Emily was the one who was baffled ...

There were two girls who met more than five years ago, the brunette remembered perfectly how she had met Paige, while on the other hand, new feelings and not precisely friendship came from the brunette to his girlfriend

\- Tell me something Emily, because you wanted to know if I still like you

"Because Alison has realized how far apart you and I have been," the brunette replied with a bitter smile.

-Oh, I'll start liking you again.

Emily, listening to what her ex-girlfriend had said, had tightened her. The new feelings for Paige had the brunette completely doubtful about her relationship with her best friend ... she was afraid of falling in love with someone other than her girlfriend, the kiss with Paige had her even more confused than she already was ...

"Ali," the brunette let out a sigh, then stare into her ex-girlfriend's eyes. "Paige, listen well to what I'll tell you."

-Tell me what it is

-I like you, when I saw that you were going to apply for coach do not avoid feeling happy about it, but my feelings for Alison are stronger and I was confused because you came back to appear in my life, "said the brunette quietly - but since that kiss that you stole me, I've been in a little confusion, because that kiss I liked - finally said the brunette as she left the house of her ex-girlfriend

On the other hand Paige took his right hand to his chest where his heart was, which began to beat very hard for the confession that had made his ex-girlfriend, but there she was alone with her great unrequited love or maybe Emily's decision changed when she chose it, took the necessary courage and stood up from the seat and followed Emily.

\- Emily!

The brunette turned to see Paige run after her, and without warning her ex-girlfriend took her by the neck and planted a light kiss, which deep brunette took Paige by the waist and there were two women alone in front of the house while they kissed, but none of them had noticed that someone else was watching them ...


	8. A Night To Remember

**I regret the delay, but here is the new chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 A Night To Remember**

After that day, the relationship between Paige and Emily improved quickly but as that improved, the relationship between the brunette and the blonde began to deteriorate and this began to worry the brunette ...

It was an afternoon like any other, the blonde had finished doing all her day's duties, so she went to a tree in the backyard of the school I observed that beautiful tree and could not suppress a great pain I felt in his chest, remembering those images that passed through his head ...

While on the other hand the brunette was in her office thinking about her relationship with the blonde, because his girlfriend was behaving stranger every day, and did not understand why. She knew perfectly well that her love for her would not change but the feelings that began to emerge towards Paige were growing stronger and although Paige threw hints to Emily, there were occasions where the brunette followed the game to its ex girlfriend.

\- "what should I do with them two" - thought the brunette while looking at the ceiling, closed his eyes for a moment and began to remember the most beautiful moments with his girlfriend and could not help but smile but those images were blurred with the confession of Paige and by her kisses - I'll do with you Paige - the brunette gave a slight sigh

"Go out with me and accept that you liked me more than just a friend," said a girl standing at the door of the brunette's office.

The brunette who was in his thoughts to hear the voice of his ex girlfriend could not avoid jumping and blush at the same time Paige's comment

"What are you doing here, Paige, Alison can come," the brunette said nervously.

"I just came to greet you, and see if you agree to go and eat at my house in a week, just you and me."

Hearing the tempting offer of his ex-girlfriend, the brunette could not help but blush, she knew that if she went to Paige's house, she would lose Alison, she was in an important decision ...

"Do not give me an answer right now, but I'll wait for that answer tomorrow."

And without saying more, Paige left the office leaving the brunette completely in shock, after about ten minutes the brunette was driving home to be able to have a free time but when she got home she noticed that the light of her house was burning and believed that her mother had returned from her trip but she was surprised to see who it was.

\- Hi Em - said the blonde

"Ali, what are you doing here so late?

"Just go and say good night to my girlfriend - the latter said in a slight whisper in the brunette's ear causing the woman to feel nervous

-Well Ali, now if you are giving importance to your title - said the brunette who grabbed his girlfriend by the waist

-Mm, what title ?!

\- Queen bee

As he said that the brunette carried the blonde to the bed, leaving the blonde under the brunette and thus began a war of kisses ...

The brunette took off the waistcoat she wore wearing on a short-sleeved blouse, while they continued with those kisses that the brunette liked so much and without further ado the brunette was stripping her girlfriend of her clothes little by little ...

"It's not fair Em, you're dressed."

"So what are you waiting for, Ali?" The brunette replied as she gave a sweet kiss to her girlfriend

And without waiting more, both women were completely naked, giving themselves to each other in an afternoon / evening that was and will be unique for both of them, for the first time that they never forgot on their part, the brunette was the one who had the control of the situation, it seems that at that time the name of Paige McCullers did not exist in his head, and the only thing that was was the name of Alison DiLaurentis ...

"You're completely beautiful," said the brunette as she gave a tender kiss to the blonde.

-Em, you've become so cheesy since we became girlfriends - replied the blonde and with her arms around the neck of the brunette

"Only for you," replied the brunette, followed by a tender kiss and they spent the whole night until 2 am, the blonde was lying on her girlfriend's chest while the brunette only saw her girlfriend sleep and she gave tender kisses on her forehead until sleep finally overcame her


	9. Breaking off

**First of all, I regret the delay for the update ... the university, the work, and other things had me busy.**

 **but fortunately I'll be free to update every week**

* * *

 **Chapter 9** **Breaking off**

Small rays of light filtered through the windows of the room of a certain brunette, who was happily asleep and next to her was face down a girl with blond hair with the sheet below the waist, the brunette bent and placed a kiss on Alison's back, causing the blonde to move a little, the brunette turned her body towards the little buro that was near her bed and prepared to see the time on her cell phone ... and when she looked at her, she became pale. 9:15 am and had training in 15 minutes, quickly the brunette came out of his bed, bathed and with all the noise that woke his girlfriend ...

-Mm, Em, what happens? - asked the blonde sleepy

-I was late for my morning training - replied the slightly hurried brunette who was constantly pacing around her room - I see you later - said the brunette finally who ran from her room to school.

Meanwhile, the blonde put on a big shirt that covered below her intimate part ...

"Em always has the room made a mess" thought the blonde, who was preparing to fix her girlfriend's room when someone knocked on the door, headed for the door "I hope it's Emily" she thought to herself, but when she opened the door He took a similar surprise ...

\- Paige? - said the blonde puzzled to see the brunette standing at the door

-Alison, what are you doing here? - asked the brunette woman, who appeared to be normal while discreetly scanning the blonde - I came to find Emily

-I ... well, spend the night here with her - replied timidly the blonde - and it's about 5 minutes that Emily left ...

\- Do not you have classes today? - I ask the other woman

-It does not concern you

Now it all made sense to Paige, to see the blonde in her underclothes, her behavior between safe and shy, a twinkle in her eyes completely different ... For Paige McCullers, Alison DiLaurentis had gone ahead, now she did not know what to do, her plans to fall in love the brunette began to come down, something inside began to crumble in her, she had the need to cry at that moment but something kept her firm and serene ...

-I see they had a great time last night - said the woman with a completely forced smile - well it's better that I go, then I'll look for Emily.

-Paige, it is better that you stop doing it ... she is with me now

The blonde closed the door and began to accommodate the things of his girlfriend, while on the other hand, Paige was completely shattered, it seems that between her and Emily was never going to happen, that it would only remain in simple dreams.

In another site, Emily was sitting without paying attention to his training to remember what the previous night, everything was rosy until in those memories crossed the image of Paige kissing her, causing the brunette to shake his head ...

"what should I do with Paige, it is clear that I like it but now ... Alison and I took another step in our relationship" after those thoughts the brunette rubbed her head trying to find some solution to the problem of that love triangle ...

The rest of the day was completely heavy for the brunette, she was not with the energy that usually characterizes her, even Alison had gone to look for her at her office but the brunette was not there anymore. On the other hand the brunette was walking towards home and to her bad luck she had run into Paige.

-We can talk

-I'm late to my house, also Alison must be waiting for me - said the brunette nervously

-I only ask 5 minutes - pleaded the woman

-It's okay, calm Paige, it's not for you to start crying - said the brunette scared

Both women went to the park, had sat on a bench under beautiful tree, the place were in complete silence neither said anything to take the initiative until finally the brunette was who spoke first.

-Well, what's that important that you were going to tell me Paige-

-I can not take it anymore Emily, I'm jealous to know you're with Alison, and I do not blame you for that - the woman finally said

-Paige, you know well that between you and me there can not be anything beyond friendship

-I do not know what to do Emily, I love you so much, I want you too much and you do not realize ... I know that you and Alison already had sex - the brunette replied with a bit of anger, on the other hand the brunette hearing the last said Paige was stunned

\- How do you know - was the only thing that the brunette managed to say

-I went to look for you at your house and I found Alison with only a shirt on

-I'm sorry Paige but I can not correspond that way - said the brunette honestly - you're too cute but - Emily could not keep answering because Paige had interrupted her with a kiss


	10. Misunderstandings

**sorry for delaying, I had many tests at the university and did not have time to update.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: M** **isunderstandings**

It was a unique and wonderful afternoon for Paige McCullers who was still attached to the lips of her ex-girlfriend, but unlike Paige who enjoyed the kiss, Emily tried to get away and for her bad luck was seen by someone in the distance and that someone was more nothing less than Alison DiLaurentis, who could not believe what they saw his beautiful blue eyes that little by little were losing their color because of the tears that were present in the blonde, and without thinking twice the blonde ran out of there in the direction of his house, while the brunette was finally able to detach herself from her ex-girlfriend.

\- Paige, why did you do it again? - the brunette asked completely angry

-Because I love you Emily

-Yeah, but you know I'm dating Alison

-Well you know I can not help it Emily, as you also know that you feel something for me

-I'm not going to deny that if I'm attracted to you Paige, but my heart and my eyes are with Alison - the brunette replied - I'm sorry, but I have to go find my girlfriend.

And so the brunette ran out of there leaving her former girlfriend very hurt, meanwhile in a completely dark room you could hear small sobs coming from the girl who lay there inside, yes, that girl had not stopped crying when remembering what I had seen ... his girlfriend and Paige were kissing ...

The brunette had finally arrived at her house, when she opened the door she could notice that the house was completely desolate ...

"It seems that Ali is not here, surely is at home" - thought the brunette and went quietly to the house of his girlfriend, on arrival, slowly turning the knob of the door opening slowly and could notice that the house was She was submerged in darkness but what caught her attention was small sobs that came from there ...

Ali? - Doubtfully asked the brunette who turned on the light of the room and could notice that his girlfriend was not there, but the sobs were still so the brunette decided to walk to the room of his girlfriend - Ali?

The blonde when she heard her girlfriend's voice looked up so she could see her girlfriend standing at the door of her room

-What are you doing here? - the blonde said coldly

-I was coming to spend the rest of the afternoon with you

-You are a hypocrite - said the blonde coldly again

\- What do you mean Ali - said the brunette without understanding his girlfriend

-And you still ask, I saw you kissing you with Paige ... and it's not the first time I see them

The brunette paled when she heard what her girlfriend was saying ...

-If you wonder when it was the other time, you were outside of Paige's house - the blonde answered bitterly

-Ali, I'm so sorry I did not know you had seen me, but if you want to know the truth is that Paige I like ...

When the blonde heard that, felt like a bucket with cold water fell on her felt that her perfect world with the brunette was beginning to fall apart.

-It's a joke

-It's no joke, but I do not love her ... today I made it clear that my feelings for you would never change - the brunette said honestly

-I do not believe you Emily, you seemed completely happy kissing her

-You're wrong, I tried to get away from Paige - answered the brunette - I left her crying and I did not care. I made love to you, I've known you since I was young, do you think I'd throw everything away for her?

The blonde did not know what to do, it was obvious that she was completely in love with the brunette and without thinking twice she got up from her bed and walked to where his girlfriend was.

-You know something ... maybe you are a little shy and sometimes clueless, but still I can not stop loving you - answered the blonde and without thinking twice gave a tender kiss which was returned by the other woman ...

The blonde kissed passionately the brunette, as if there was no tomorrow for them ... on the other hand the brunette was beginning to feel that tingling that anxiety of possessing his girlfriend again.

-It would be very silly if I let you escape

-But the good thing is that between you and me nothing will change truth

-Of course not, I love you too Emily so let's continue - the blonde and the brunette said with malice to see the reaction of his girlfriend knew what he was asking. And so throughout the afternoon / evening both girls returned to consume their love and showing each other affection


	11. Decision

**sorry if the chapter has a misspelling, enjoy the penultimate chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 D** **ecision**

It had been over a month, and things between Alison and Emily improved and clarified their doubts but not everything could be pink. Things at work were a little tense with Paige trying to avoid Emily in the least, they only talked about swimming issues but every time Emily tried to talk about Paige's feelings, her ex-girlfriend would answer that I had things to do. The brunette to see what happened to that girl who at the time also stole dreams and some other sighs, could not help but feel guilty ...

-Em, you can not fix this - said the blonde who was talking to his girlfriend

-Ali? - I answer the brunette while watching as his girlfriend approached her - you may be right, but I was too hard on her

The blonde saw the depressed face of his girlfriend, knew in advance that Emily still felt something for his ex girlfriend, although it was not too strong, it was enough to put the brunette in that state. While on another side near a small lake, was sitting on the grass a girl with brown hair who looked at the ducklings in the lake ... you could see that she had cried again, since a month ago Paige was completely depressed to be rejected for his ex-girlfriend, he did not know how to look at her ... and if he ran into her down the hall he did not know what to say, for her it was better to avoid her and talk to her only when they had to plan some internal swimming competition.

The evening began to be present, so Paige decided to return home after an afternoon of meditation but there was a woman who was sitting in the corridor of her house.

\- Emily, what are you doing here?

-I wanted to see you Paige, you had me worried

-Do you want to come in?

-thanks, but here I am fine.

-And well, what do you want to ask me?

-Where have you been? Why are you avoiding me at work?

-You know well that answer Emily

-I know, but, I love you too much, you're the second girl I'm attracted to ... I know Alison is involved, but I know that over time you'll find someone better than me and that I can really make you happy

After saying that, there was complete silence, neither of them said anything.

-Well it's time to go tomorrow I have early practice - finally said the brunette who had broken that heavy atmosphere

-Emily

-What's going on?

\- You would give me one last kiss, one of farewell - Paige said sadly, because she doubted that her friend accepted this request

The brunette at the request of his ex-girlfriend, could not help blushing because even if he did not admit he wanted to try those sweet lips again, but he knew that he was outside of Paige's house and did not want to take a risk when seen by someone plus

-I'm sorry Paige, I must go.

And without saying anything else, the brunette left the house of her ex-girlfriend ... after that day things changed at work, apparently Paige had applied for a new job in California and in a few days she would leave, on the other hand Emily she was submerged in her thoughts, she had learned from Alison that her ex-girlfriend would leave and she knew why Paige was leaving.

\- Are you sad because Paige is leaving?

-Do not

-So, what is it that worries you?

-Simply I'm confused because a few days ago she asked me to give her one last kiss as a farewell

-Did you kiss her? - the blonde asked without looking at his girlfriend

-What? Do not! I told her I would not do it, but what I'm trying to say is that since that day Paige had already made the decision to leave

The blonde was relieved to hear that her girlfriend had refused to kiss Paige ...

-Em, do you regret having chosen me?

-Of course not Ali, wait too long to be a couple and I will not waste that. - the brunette without hesitation grabbed the blonde by the waist, while bringing his face to his girlfriend to give a warm kiss

-you love Me?

-as you can not imagine…


	12. Wedding

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay but I was very busy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Wedding**

It had been 3 years and the couple were completely nervous, because in a matter of minutes they would be married ... their friends had helped prepare the wedding Hanna had taken care of the costumes, Aria hired Holden to make the meal and also took care of the floral arrangements and finally Spencer was responsible for the organization of the party.

Meanwhile the brunette and the blonde were in front of the judge to sign the marriage certificate their relatives were sitting behind them in a beautiful estate ... the blonde was about to finish signing while the brunette was submerged in his thoughts ...

-It's your turn Miss Fields - the judge mentioned who was giving the brunette a pen

-Thanks - answered the brunette

-Well, for the power that he confers on me, I present the new Fields Family - the judge mentioned.

Emily's mother and her friends were completely happy for them. Everyone was dancing, the newlyweds were the owners of the track followed by the famous duo Ezria, Hanna had dragged Caleb to dance since the young man was not a good dancer, on the other hand, Toby was arranged with Spencer to dance, the brunette held his wife by the waist while they danced slow and gave each other little kisses ... and in the distance the brunette managed to spot someone standing at the entrance of the farm,

-Impossible - the brunette whispered as she watched the entrance

-You said something love - I mention the blonde

Come Ali there is someone waiting for us - the brunette replied happily, and both women were walking at a fast pace towards the entrance

Why hurry Emily? - The blonde said between complaints

Come on Ali, run oh will go - answered the brunette - Jason will go without seeing how beautiful you are and without congratulating

Jason, where? - The blonde asked with joy

Come on your follow me - the brunette replied and in less than 2 minutes they arrived at the entrance of the farm, the blonde pounced on her brother and he corresponded with a hug...

But how did you know we would be here? - The blonde asked happily, since the last time I spoke with Jason was a year ago and he had said he was not going to attend the wedding because of too much work

Spencer was able to contact me and told me when and where his wedding would be - the man replied cheerfully - but hey, let me introduce my girlfriend...

I'm Heather Gray, nice to meet you - said the girl with brown hair politely

It's nice to meet you - the newlyweds said

It's a pleasure to be here go to the party - said the blonde who was going with Jason's girlfriend to the party

-It's good that always if you came Jason, it meant a lot to Alison - the brunette said as she watched her wife get ahead

-I know, by the way ... thanks for taking care of Alison, I know you love her too so congratulations.

And so both women enjoyed the party until nightfall, and as expected Jason had to return that same day with his girlfriend. The rest of the family and friends had also retired, while the newlyweds enjoyed that night as the first of their lives...


End file.
